


Killing Spiders and Killing Time

by Raggetymanftw



Series: The Guy in 200D [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is no neighbourly, Fluffy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Castiel is afraid of spiders. Dean to the rescue! Only problem is, Dean is terrified of spiders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Spiders and Killing Time

Castiel knew it was pathetic, but he couldn’t help it. He had been minding his own business, coming home from his 6th day of placement at the local high school when he had seen it on the wall. 

A huge spider.

The first thing Castiel did was let out an extremely low shout. More like a strange, half choked warble sound. He clutched his back pack tightly as his stomach squeezed in fear and his throat went dry. 

Castiel slid along the wall, taking his back pack off and settling it on the floor. Without taking his eyes off the spider, Castiel unzipped his bag and pulled out the large copy of Shakespeare’s Complete works that was residing there. 

He moved slowly towards the spider, already prepared to flinch away at the first sign of movement from the arachnid. 

“It’s more afraid of you than you are of it.” Castiel said to himself, attempting to reassure himself that he could indeed kill this spider. 

As Castiel raised his arms, preparing to swing the book, the spider scurried away extremely fast, causing Castiel to yelp in surprise. 

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. 

“Great(!)” Castiel thought to himself. “An audience to my epic failure!”

“Cas? Are you in there? I heard some strange noises.” Dean called through the door. 

Castiel blushed deep red. It had been two days since their coffee date, and they had chatted briefly since, but of course, Castiel had stammered his way through conversation. And of course, Dean had said it was adorable, which had made the stammering worse. 

“It’s open!” Castiel called out in a strangled voice, not taking his eyes off where the eight legged demon had gone. 

Dean came in and froze at the scene before him. Castiel was standing next to the wall, a thick, gold embossed book raised in his hands. Dean frowned in confusion. He let his eyes wander for a moment, and that’s when he saw it. A great big, black spider. Dean swallowed, keeping in what would probably be a small shriek. He attempted to keep the calm expression on his face. 

“Well Cas, it looks like you’ve got an unwanted guest,” Dean said, trying to be cool and collected. “Do you want some help getting rid of it?” 

Castiel nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Dean moved forward and took the book from Castiel. 

“You see Cas, what you’ve got to do here is trap it, so it has nowhere else to go, and then you strike.” Dean said, giving Castiel a confident grin. Castiel just nodded, his eyes wide, looking like he was about to bolt any second. 

Dean followed the spider with his eyes, slowly moving in when the spider moved suddenly, causing Dean to jump and strike prematurely. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean muttered to himself, trying to calm his breathing down. The spider hadn’t moved far, but enough so it had been out of range when Dean slammed the book down on the wall. 

Castiel swallowed audibly. “Nearly Dean!” Castiel said from somewhere behind him. 

Dean let out a determined breath. “Alright then, you son of a bitch.” Dean said to the spider.

Dean lifted the book once more, and with one final swing, crushed the spider with the book. 

Castiel cheered as Dean pulled the book off the wall and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table to wipe the dead spider off the book cover. Dean then handed the book back to Castiel. 

“See? No problem at all.” Dean said with a slightly relieved grin. 

Castiel laughed softly. “Thank you Dean! How can I ever repay you?” Castiel asked teasingly, having noticed how tense the situation had made him. 

“Another coffee date?” Dean asked, winking at Castiel. “Dinner even?”

Castiel smiled broadly. “I’d love that.” He replied. 

“Tomorrow night?” Dean asked, leaning into Castiel’s space, knowing how it flustered him.

Castiel released a shaking breath. “Tomorrow night.” Castiel replied, blushing slightly. 

Dean chuckled softly, his voice growing husky. “It’s a date.” Dean said. He leaned in and kissed Castiel softly on the corner of his mouth. 

Castiel thought his legs had turned to jelly. 

Dean turned and walked towards the door. “Catch you later, Cas!” Dean said, leaving Castiel’s apartment and closing the door behind him. 

Castiel collapsed in a heap on his lounge sofa.

“I am so screwed.” He said to himself.


End file.
